Pokémon Light
by TuguL
Summary: A great fight between Dialga and Palkia created a new world, one where things that shouldn't have happened, happened, and as a new evil approaches to bring darkness, a new hero is born to bring light, but until then we all shall be entangled in the dawn of their battle
1. Prologue 1

Prologue 1: Calm before the madness

A small kid walks through a dark and shadowy cave, the sounds of rock-type Pokémon moving are the only thing that avoids the complete silence as well as the Zubats flying around, his steps echo in the gigantic cave, the darkness doesn't allow anyone to see him correctly, but in a small clearing his green hair shows itself. The Pokémon the inhabit the cave don't seem to mind his presence, the kid also seems to enjoy of theirs. Suddenly the sound of steps quiet down the room, the kid stops dead on his tracks, the steps get louder and louder, until they stop, and a small silence conquers zone, silence reigns until the voice of a girl breaks silence.

-I've been searching for you all over the place, you know? I was starting to think you didn't make it to this place- Said the strange voice, as the kid turns around he sees a girl, it's hard to see her in midst of the darkness, but it's possible to appreciate her unique clothing.

-So you are the one that has been asking around for me- answered the kid, looking straight at her, the girl's face was covered in shadows, but her big smile shown trough.

-Yes, and I'm sure you wonder why, am I wrong? N?- She seemed to know more than she let out, and not only that, she seemed to be a much more powerful trainer than any N had seen before.

-So you know my name. I am not going to lie, I do want to know, why are you so interested on me?- N was starting to get defensive, looking around for any Pokémon that could lent him any help.

-Don't worry N, I am not your enemy. You see, I come from a region far away, I am a trainee, to become a "Lorekeeper" in the future, I was to study a lot about Pokémon and to hold a close relationship to them. This way I realized something interesting- The girl then started to pace from side to side -You see, there are some great entities in our world, the legendary Pokémon, and amongst them there are some that can control even time and space, I am sure you are aware of that, aren't you?- said the girl stopping for a moment to look back at N.

-Ah… of… of course, the Pokémon usually tell me about them- Said N with a stern look on his face.

-Interesting, before I continue, is it true? That you speak with Pokémon that is- Said the girl making a weird pose, showing some kind of interest.

-Shouldn't you know? Didn't you yourself said you were meant to have a close connection with Pokémon? I'm sure you can talk to them yourself- said the young N to the mysterious girl, as hard as he tried looking around, not even Zubats were around now, whatever this girl was, it scared the Pokémon away.

-I guess you are right- the girl threw out a small laugh before continuing -anyway, you see, these Pokémon that control such huge forces as time and space are bound to fight, and their fight is bound to create new realities, new worlds, different timelines, but of course, at the end of the day Pokémon like Arceus end up undoing the mistakes of their equals… but, however, during the most recent struggle of powers, Arceus didn't interfere, he stood idle, and, if my research is correct, because of that our world was created, we are an error that shouldn't exist, yet here we are, people who shouldn't have met, met, bonds that shouldn't exist, exist. I, for instance, shouldn't have met you, yet here I am- The girl then started to look at the ceiling of the cave.

-So… you want me to help you erase this mistake?- said N with a confused face.

-No… eventually another legendary Pokémon might do it themselves, no… I find it to be more interesting if we watch everything unfold… you see, I predict there are many heroes that are yet to reveal themselves in this world, just like in the other worlds… Heroes that shine _Red_ like _Rubies_ , and are _Blue_ like _Sapphires, Green_ like _Emeralds._ Whose hearts are much more valuable then _Gold_ or _Silver,_ with souls that are much clearer than any _Crystal._ Their armors shall shine brighter than any _Pearl_ , their shields stronger than _Diamond,_ and their swords will be akin to _Platinum._ Knights of both _Black_ and _White_ armors. Their feats will cover fro to _X Y_ and _Z._ Heroes regardless of the _Sun_ or the _Moon-_ The girl kept going on and on, ramble after ramble. N becoming weary of her state of mind.

-Where are you going with this? Is it actually important or are you just trying to creep me out?- N was starting to back up slowly.

-Don't be impatient kid, see, all of these heroes are going to mean nothing to the storm that is coming. This world shall entangle in a dance between _Light_ and _Dark_. But you and I, we shall stand at _Dawn_ and see it to its finale, unless the gods wish to see it destroyed before then, still let's enjoy our part in the story, shall we?- the girl then started walking towards N. Though N was reluctant to believe in her, her words felt to have no lies, she was speaking the truth… regardless of her sanity, perhaps it was worth a shot.

-Fine, I believe you. You seem to know my name, but what is yours…?- asked the young kid to the mysterious girl.

-jejeje, I am Zinnia- The girl finishes stepping forward to reveal a thin girl, her black hair was short, and her eyes were red, and glowed really bright with the touch of light. She had a huge smile in her face -Glad to make your acquaintance-

A girl talks about an uncertain future, a world that came from an error of the gods, she talks about heroes that are yet to come, and an enemy that could destroy it all. It seems something that couldn't be, but she couldn't be more right, for an event would unfold, and only those trainers that walk in light and dark can stop it.

End of Prologue…


	2. Second Prologue

Prologue 2: A hero's proposition

A man lies in his bed, besides him a girl holds him tight, on the drawers, some Poké Balls lay, shiny and well taken care of. The man seems not only to be a trainer but a good one. The house is a medium size one, he doesn't seem to be doing bad either, he sleeps happily besides the girl, both hold tenderly to one another.

The peacefulness of the night is then broken by the sound of a phone -I'll get it, don't worry- said the man half asleep. He got up and walked to the phone -Hello?- the man asked, even if it was for just a moment, it seemed to go so slow, waiting for the answer.

-Brother…- answered the voice on the other side

-so it's _you_ what do you want, this isn't time to be calling- answered the annoyed man.

-So you are still angry, are you not? I said it a thousand times, I'm sorry- His voice seemed to be full of regret and sadness -please understand-

-Understand?! Come on! You left the house and then just vanished in thin air, you left me and mom alone for so long, we were worried, we… we thought you died. Not even your friends knew where you went, and then, when you finally showed up 2 years later it was only to leave again! Never wrote, never called, we knew nothing again, then all of those things started happening, just for you to show up again several years later for us to find out you not only got a girlfriend but you were getting married, you never came, not when I got my first Pokémon, not when I won that league, not when we needed you, not when mom…- the man's voice started to crack up.

-Listen… I know what I did… you must understand… when I became the champion I got used to getting challenges… Mostly from my rival… but one day someone else showed up… She had strong dragon Pokémon, Pokémon I didn't even knew existed back then, what's more, she could Mega-Evolve them. Back then Mega-Evolution was such a foreign concept, yet she could use it perfectly… yet she gave up, and then started foretelling me about the future, about how this world was an unstable one, how there are things that shouldn't happen… how you and I shouldn't have met, how my wife and I shouldn't have married, or you and yours. I thought nothing but nonsense of it back then, but you see, I was a special operations agent for the world governments, that's why I couldn't come into contact with you or mom, and in that time I've seen… things, how close the world has been to be destroyed countless times. I… I think she was right. What scares me the most is that she says that at any time, without warning, our world could be erased… I wasn't supposed to meet any of you… yet I did, and I don't want to lose that- Weeping could be heard coming from the phone.

-And what do you want…? Why did you call me?- he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

-Ash… listen I am going to open a trainer academy, it will serve amongst the GO project, and it will serve not only as a way to creating the trainers of tomorrow, but a place where all the heroes across the world can come together, that way we can have a tighter hold on this world and its villains, like Team Rocket. I want you to become part of it, after all you are considered one of the best trainers, and with the best spirits. Plus, it's a good way to help Serena don't you think? It is technically still a job, and one where you don't have to rely on people challenging you-

-… Red… Fine… I'll help you, after all, you are still my brother, and mom always told us to look one after another- Said Ash looking back at his room -And yes, maybe she will be glad with that as well-

-Thanks Ash… I truly appreciate it. I shall inform the rest immediately; I shall send May to pick you up tomorrow. Make sure to have everything ready for then- Red then hanged up the phone without even saying goodbye.

-Heh not even goodbye. You never change Red; words are not your strong suit… So… the end of the world huh? I wonder- Said Ash looking through the window.

End Of Second Prologue…


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Light.

Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Light! I am a student from a town called Pallet Town in the Kanto region. The same Town as some of my greatest heroes This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon! For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for fights. I am a 9-year-old studying to become a Pokémon Trainer in the future. After many years of trainers coming and going many of the greatest heroes of the world including the great "Red", who comes from the same town as I, created the Interregional Pokémon Academy Association. He and other heroes started opening schools all over the world whose propose were to teach young, promising, future trainers the values of being a Pokémon Trainer, and in the center of it all, The Rainbow Gem Pokémon Academy; directed by Pokémon Master Red, it is a school any trainer that wishes to become big has to go, it is said that many other Pokémon Masters are teachers there: Champions, heroes, professors. It is an amazing school and I wish to go there when I grow big… for now I am getting late for school so I better get ready and going.

Pallet Town has surely grown beautiful in the last couple of years. We are often considered a town of great trainers, and our school makes sure to keep up those appearances. It is directed by Professor Oak, many of the teachers were great trainers once upon a time.

I know pretty well all the people who live here, ever since my father passed everyone has taken good care of my mom, my brother and me. They even made a big congratulations party for when my brother got his first Pokémon.

As for my family itself… My father left us when I was 2, my brother tells me he had to go because he saved the town from some really bad guys who wanted to use their Pokémon for bad stuff. My mom is kind and caring, she always is sure that me and my brother are in good shape, she is one of the local nurses so people usually come over to have their Pokémon healed, she works with a prodigious Nurse that came from Viridian City and has an amazing ability, her name is Yellow, though I usually call her sis, I blame my brother, mom says she lives with an amazing trainer, but that he is often busy with other stuff… my brother says he is a government assassin, but I am sure she wouldn't go out with such a man, rumors in school say that he is a Gym leader, but mom always says that he is a member of the Elite Four in a different region… she refuses to actually tell us, she usually says things like "the mystery is part of the charm". And then there's my brother: the most awesome, the strongest, bravest, smartest man I know, he is 6 years older than me and has already gone out on his adventure, but for the most part of my life he took care of me, seeing as mom was usually busy helping out the Pokémon, he taught me a lot about the world, the Pokémon, life and what being a trainer was about. He calls every now-and-again to ask about us. I want to become like him once I grow up, though Pallet Town has seen its lot of heroes like the three legendary trainers: Red, Blue and Green, none are greater to me than my brother.

Anyways school is up front, a huge building it has everything, even a place for us to play with Pokémon of the Professor. It has a good share of classrooms, almost all the kids in Pallet Town go there to study, I've even met people who come from Viridian to study, like my best friend: Dark, he is always dropped off by a Charizard, early in the morning. He is a really strong kid, he has many strategies for training, he is able to find strength in any Pokémon. My other best friend is Dawn, she wasn't born here in Kanto, her parents are from Sinnoh, they once got saved from a terrorist attack by the heroine Dawn, she is called after her. She is a really smart girl, and cute too, one time me, her and Dark stayed up all night watching a Pokémon battle tournament and she was able to find all the weak points on the participant's strategies. I can see them now they are at the entrance. I better go fast. I can hear them yelling at me.

-Hey wise guy come one quick, you are going to be left out, again- That is Dark, he is really pale, his parents told us he is sick, he has an allergy to sun or something like that, so he is always covered, even if it's really hot, weirdly enough I've never seen him sweat. He calls me wise guy after I once told him that white in German was "weisz" and that light was white so he should call me that, but he then told me that was dumb so he started calling me wise guy as a way to laugh at me, it doesn't bother me really.

-Come one Light, it's getting late- And that'd be Dawn, she is a really cute girl, she is also very caring, one time I got sick she came to visit every day, she would bring me homework and then stayed until I had to sleep, her parents are assistants in the professor's lab so they aren't around so much, thus Dawn is more time with us. Sometimes her parents can't come home for days so she has to stay alone, thankfully aunty Green takes care of her seeing as they are neighbors.

-I know, sorry- I managed to arrive on time… thankfully, I wouldn't like missing class today. As we are 9-year old we are going to get an introduction to Pokémon, at the end of the week some of the GO initiative leaders are going to come to draft us in their teams, this is done so trainers have a place to go. Anyways, today some Gym leaders are going to come and tell us about trainers, even some Ex-Members of the Elite Four are coming. I won't lie, I am excited.


End file.
